The present invention relates to a room occupant monitoring system and particularly relates to a technique for monitoring persons in a room.
Recently, room entry and exit management using cameras has been done. For example, a room entry and exit management system is known in which a camera, a card reader, and a numeric keypad are provided on each of the inside and outside of a room entry and exit management area, a controller is connected to an electronic lock in a gate of the room entry and exit management area, and the controller includes: a storage section storing card information on respective cards for users; a card authentication section for authenticating the validity of a user's card by checking information read by the card reader against the card information in the storage section; a locking and unlocking control section for controlling locking and unlocking of the electronic lock based on a result of checking of the number of persons having entered or left the area, determined from inputs to the numeric keypads, against the number of persons having entered or left the area, acquired from camera footage; and a total room occupant number calculating section that, upon agreement between both the numbers of persons in the locking and unlocking control section, adds or subtracts the number of persons entering or leaving the area to or from the total room occupant number to update the total room occupant number.